


Memories

by Satoru0829



Category: Loveless
Genre: Fictionalized Autobiography, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Memory Loss, pessimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoru0829/pseuds/Satoru0829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka searches again for reasons why Seimei left him alone. Will he find them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

It was a holiday when Ritsuka decided to search Seimei's room for hints why he left him alone. While slowly and carefully looking through his brother's leftover things, he finally reached the desk. He knew that Seimei had kept a lot of things in there, but would he still find them?

Everything was dusty, and the drawers were a little difficult to pull open.

Ritsuka rummaged nervously through the papers he discovered in the first drawer. Almost every piece was filled with Seimei's clean, small handwriting, but with a closer look, it was nothing but notes for school homework.

Being a little disappointed, the twelve-years-old was about to close the drawer again when he spot a thin black leather ribbon under all the white. He grabbed it curiously and took it out.

It appeared to be a ... necklace? What was that about?

The necklace was made of a plain black ribbon at a length of approximately 40 centimeters. It was completely simple, with only one little amber attached to it.

Ritsuka just stared at it. He felt like he had seen this piece of jewelry before ... but when, and where?

Suddenly it hit him like a brick, and memories started to wash over him.

It was a beautiful, sunny day four or five years ago that Seimei spent completely with his little brother. The younger boy wasn't able to remember what exactly they were doing that day, but in the end, they both ended up with the same necklace. Ritsuka could still see his brother's smile when he hugged him, saying that these were proof of the fact that they would never let go of each other.

The twelve-years-old had to tear his eyes almost violently off the necklace before they could become too wet. He should not cry over Seimei.

Seimei was gone.

And he would never return.

At that point, Ritsuka blinked quickly and decided that he should continue his search some other day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, unknown reader! (*´・ｖ・) Do you know the moment when your heart flat-out bursts from all the memories? That's what happened to me a few weeks ago.  
> I was searching my room for money and found a really cute, little pink necklace with a glittering pegasus attached to it. I was remembering how I got it and ended up being lost in my thoughts for almost half an hour (although I should've been doing my homework). *laughs*  
> Right after that, I saw a photo of my dead grandfather. We were never getting along very well, but right in that moment I felt like it was entirely my fault and I really regretted what I did back then. And ... yeah, I started crying **so** hard. I only stopped because someone might find out about my feelings.  
>  I had to spend the complete day preparing things for school after that, so I couldn't put my inspiration onto paper right away. But I did as soon as I could, and... ya. You just read the result, I guess. ^-^  
> I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
